


狼（pwp 一发完）

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 旧文存档，设定阿诺在咖啡馆不带兜帽，正儿八经按着年龄差来的，所以不要惊讶康纳的年纪。兽人au，我也不明白我为什么给狼人舌头加倒刺





	狼（pwp 一发完）

这个世界的人类不再是单纯由猿猴进化而来的了。

阿诺的发情期快到了，尾巴上的毛简直根根都在瘙痒，自从爱丽丝去世以后他就没有好好的过过发情期，渴求的症状越来越严重了，但他也无可奈何。

实在是找不到合心意的伴侣啊。

所以，阿诺多里安，29岁，单身狼人，自从失去自己的猞狸小姐以后人生就失去了乐趣，现饱受情欲折磨，急需一可心伴侣共度难关。

康纳的发情期快到了，虽然日子从小都过的清心寡欲，对情事没多大兴趣完成任务而已。但这次因为带着天鹰号出来打击英军，肾上腺素飙升，不找个人解决一下真的是会要人老命的。刚好大副有事儿船在法国停靠，康纳打算去巴黎看看。

所以，康纳，41岁，单身狼人，海战打太爽导致火气太大，急需一可心伴侣共度难关，目前正在赶往巴黎的路上。

都不咋样啊，康纳站在巴黎街头直抠脑袋，狼人都靠他们的嗅觉来选定伴侣，但巴黎实在是太味儿了，他现在还没有遇见一个喜欢的。最后他实在是觉得巴黎街头怪味儿太多，转身拐进了旁边一家咖啡厅。

这时的阿诺靠在自己的咖啡厅里的吧台边上，他对于寻找伴侣已经失去了信心，头顶上的狼耳朵耷拉着，连平时爱看的歌剧都失去趣味。

“您好，请给我来杯咖啡。”

口音非常重的法语并没有引起阿诺的注意，但他闻见了。这是另一个狼人，热腾腾的血气中夹杂着寒冷的北风和带着浮冰的海浪，松树的油脂味儿和着麝香，像一条带刺儿的尾巴在阿诺的鼻底骚动，暗示着他这个狼人也快发情了。

他转过身，不太失礼的打量着那个狼人，高大的身材和比阿诺大一圈的狼耳显示这人应该是个北方种，尾巴安静在身后垂着没有丝毫摇摆，上半张脸隐藏在兜帽之中，等等，兜帽。阿诺视线下移，瞥见了袖剑还有腰带上的刺客标。

得了，是自己人。

康纳也在打量，他从没见过这么小巧的狼人，北美那边都是北方种，一个块头比一个大，他更是其中翘楚。要不是看着那对不太开心的狼耳朵，他都不敢相信这居然是一个狼人。要不是他鼻子被巴黎街道弄得有些失灵，他要好好的闻一闻。

阿诺这边发现是自己人以后，就想过去探一探，看看这个北方种有没有意愿和他互相解决一下，  
“这杯咖啡算我的了。”  
阿诺对着店员摆了摆手，然后凑到康纳面前，确保鼻子再不灵的狼人都能闻见彼此的气味，  
“我想…”

是香槟的味道，这种带着气泡的甜酒康纳曾经有幸尝过，而现在这味道混着生铁的腥味和麝香冲进他的鼻腔，仔细品一品还有些许果皮的涩味，是一个快发情的狼人。撩人的味道让康纳感觉头皮一麻，他觉得自己这个发情期有着落了。

这时他也终于看清了这个小个子的脸，年轻又漂亮，看上去不太像一个狼人，柔软又缺乏攻击性，  
“我觉得我们可以找一个隐蔽一点的地方好好聊聊。”  
康纳凑到阿诺的狼耳朵边轻声说道。

每一种兽人都有自己的交流方式，阿诺带着康纳上了楼，两人轻轻发出咕哝的喉音，嗅闻着对方气味里的变化，在关上门的那一刻撕打到一起。

这就是肉食动物的后代们饱受争议的相处模式，约个炮都要打上一场才肯罢休，更不要说还是同性别的了。

阿诺的拳头直奔着康纳的脸就去了，康纳偏头躲过，抬手掐住阿诺的手腕朝自己一拉，拽得阿诺一个踉跄。但阿诺很快就反应过来，抬手扣住康纳的麻筋，强迫其松手的同时猛地后撤，两个人开始打着转的对峙。刺鼻的血气和铁锈味盖过了松脂和香槟充盈了整间屋子并且激烈的角逐，鲜血和生命堆出来的煞气让两人更加兴奋，尾巴在身后疯狂拍打，两人都露出了自己的獠牙。

麝香从气味中迸发出来，狼人们的发情期正式到来了，他们扑向对方，康纳仗着自己的体重将阿诺压倒在地板上，却在凑上前打算咬住咽喉的时候被阿诺用膝盖顶住胸膛直接掀开，然后阿诺又扑上去和康纳战作一团。

最后他们揣翻了浴缸，推倒了屏风，蹬烂了椅子，扯掉了领巾，绷坏了扣子，拽豁了兜帽，终于滚到了床上，撕打告一段落。阿诺脱掉撕的不成样的外套解开仅存的扣子露出了自己柔软的肚皮，康纳用带刺的舌头舔过阿诺每一寸裸露的皮肤，并且坏心眼儿的在敏感的肚脐和乳头上打转，带刺的舌面将白嫩的皮肉刮得通红，肿胀的乳头泛着淫靡的水光，随着起伏的胸膛微微颤动。两人人的气味交缠在一起，血与铁退出战场，松脂与香槟裹着海风缠绵着，终要化作琥珀中的美酒。

两个人的袖剑都解开甩到一边去了，康纳当然也看见了阿诺的袖剑，但他已经没心思去思考了。他掐住阿诺的尾巴根将他拽向自己，阿诺一边发出讨饶的咕噜声一边解开康纳的裤子，怒张的阴茎立刻跳了出来，他只来得及舔了一口就被康纳翻了个身压在床上扯掉了裤子。承受的那一方兽人会自主分泌润滑为入侵做好准备，所以康纳只是将手指插进去随意的搅了搅就提枪上阵。

未被造访过的后穴害羞而且紧致，紧紧的裹缠着康纳的阴茎，康纳还尚存的理智让他尽量缓慢的将自己的阴茎往最深处顶。仅是这样阿诺就已经腿软的快要跪不住了，全靠康纳健壮的手臂才没有瘫倒在床上。即使是这样，阿诺还是难耐的扭动并且不停的用尾巴拍打着康纳的胸膛，咕噜声不断。烦得康纳直接咬住阿诺的后颈一捅到底，顶得阿诺嗷嗷直叫。

阴茎在甬道里凶狠的抽插，虽不是最得章法的，但却用上了十足的力气，两个人都从中觉出了快乐和趣味来。康纳不再是狠咬着阿诺的脖颈，他像是在品尝一块大糖块一样，又舔又嘬，尖利的牙齿将白皙的皮肤划得乱七八糟，满满的都是红痕，看上去色情又美艳。手上的动作也不曾停止，带着力道的揉捏着阿诺柔软的臀肉，留下难以消褪的指痕。阿诺被压在床上，火热的阴茎分外周到的照顾着敏感的前列腺，在康纳的多重夹击之下阿诺爽得满脸是泪，来不及吞咽的唾液混着泪水在被单上洇出一片水迹。

康纳终于放过了阿诺的脖子，他将阿诺翻了个身，一把捏住了阿诺乱摇的尾巴根，过电一般的快感在阿诺的脑子里炸响，绚烂的烟花将他推上了快乐的天堂，香槟的味道就像炸瓶了一样猛然爆发，他尖叫着颤抖着射在自己的肚皮上。康纳将阿诺整个圈在怀里，更加猛烈的挺动着，高潮后过于敏感的身子根本受不住这样的刺激，阿诺摇着头胡乱的说着模糊不清的法语或者发现犬科动物特有的咕哝声，康纳吻住了阿诺喋喋不休的嘴，将所有的呻吟都吞进肚子里。他放肆的吮吸着阿诺的唇舌，牙齿和牙龈不断的磕碰带着一丝丝鲜血的腥味，但反而使康纳更加兴奋。

康纳最后将精液全部灌进了阿诺的肚子里，阿诺发出来一声高昂的泣音，重新挺立的阴茎只吐出了些许稀薄的精水，痉挛的肠壁紧紧的绞着，绞得康纳发出一声低沉的咆哮，在阿诺的脖子上留下了一个带血的牙印。

阿诺再恢复意识已经是傍晚时分，他看到床边的康纳，  
“我还有些公事要准备走了，你再休息一会儿吧。”  
康纳帮阿诺拉好被子遮住那一身惨烈的战况，内心非常愧疚，他太兴奋把人家搞得这么惨，现在又因为公事要急匆匆的回北美，怎么听都非常不绅士。尤其是他们床上还挺合拍的，说实话他有点舍不得走了。  
“我有一艘船，也许你乐意和我去看看？”  
康纳试探性的问道。

阿诺看着康纳不太精神的狼耳朵，笑了起来，  
“阿诺多里安，也许你需要等我收拾一下。”  
“你可以叫我康纳。”  
康纳高兴的回握了阿诺，却忽略了阿诺惊讶的表情。

我不会是睡到北美导师了吧，阿诺晕乎乎的想道。

END

是的哟，诺子


End file.
